Our Common Cold
by Silverflare07
Summary: Just a little insight on why Danny caught Sam’s cold before Tucker in What You Want. .oneshot. .implied DS.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom. _:sigh: _I get really depressed when I say that.

**Title: **Our Common Cold

**Summary:** Just a little insight on why Danny caught Sam's cold before Tucker in What You Want. .oneshot. .implied D/S.

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Dedication: **I'm dedicating this one to Butch Hartman for creating such a wonderful, wonderful show and giving me something to obese over! Go Butch Hartman!

**Author's Notes: **This is supposed to take place during What You Want, sometime when Tucker's out having a blast with his new ghost powers before Danny starts getting sick. I haven't seen that episode in forever, simply because I keep missing it every time it comes on, so I apologize if something doesn't fit with the episode. I can't remember if Danny has the cold before he finally gets Desiree into the Fenton Thermos or not so I didn't really verify that. For the part that sort of, might refer to that, let's say, if he did have the cold then he's talking about just making her go away for a while. If he didn't have the cold then he's talking about sucking her into the Fenton Thermos.

**Extra Info: **Wow, that Author's Note was getting kind of long so I moved some of the information down here. Just so you know the dream that Danny and Sam have has nothing to do with the fact that their sick. It's just a sign of their psychic connection, since we don't really get to see a whole lot of that in the show. Just an idea I thought would be cute. So like, when Tucker gets the cold, he doesn't have a dream like theirs.

**Stuff You Need To Know:**

"Speech"

* * *

Samantha Manson was having a pleasant dream about swimming in chocolate milk when a knock on her window woke her up. She opened her eyes and groaned, becoming increasingly aware of how the bright light bothered her overly sensitive eyes and how stuffy her nose really was. She cracked open an eye and found her room empty of the personal staff her parents had hired to take care of her while she 'battled her illness'.

She had a cold.

Her parents were ridiculously over protective of her. She was glad the medical staff was gone. They'd been annoying and smothered her with unnecessary attention when all she'd wanted was a little peace and quite. Honestly, who needed three different doctors and 6 nurses at once? Even people with deadly illnesses didn't get that much attention.

**KNOCK!**

But if it wasn't the annoying nurses and doctors knocking on her window then...who was it? Come to think of it, who on earth could reach her window, on the second floor, to knock on it in the first place?

**KNOCK!**

Danny. It had to be Danny. It had taken her sick and groggy brain a few minutes to remember her friend came equipped with ghost powers. One of which was the power to fly. Slowly she sat up and called for him.

"Come on in Danny." Her stuffed nose made her voice sound funny but she tried her best to ignore it.

Slowly the form of her best friend, in ghost mode, materialized next to her bed. "Hey Sam." He greeted, sitting Indian style in the air a few feet above her legs. "How you feeling?"

Sam sneezed in response. "Awful. A little better then yesterday, but still completely awful. My parents' love and affection isn't helping much."

Danny laughed. "That wouldn't help you much, would it?" He stopped laughing. "Sorry Tucker and I haven't been by yet...Something's been going on."

"A ghost?" Sam guessed.

"Yeah, as always. This one's name is Desiree. She grants wishes."

"Nice..."

"Yeah, except they're always granted at a great personal cost." Danny added.

Sam sniffled. "Isn't that always the story." She sneezed violently, her hair flying into her face as she did so. "Ugh!" She pulled her hair back and grabbed a tissue. "I wish you would have called before you came over. I would have taken a shower first. Or at least brushed my hair."

Danny chuckled. "You know I don't care about that stuff."

Sam pouted. "Well I do. I hate being a mess in front of people. Goth I have no problem with. But I can't stand looking messy."

Danny smiled and floated over to her dresser, picking up her hairbrush. He floated back over and handed it to her. "Here. Now you can 'at least brush your hair'."

Sam smiled weakly and extended an arm to retrieve it. Danny stared as her hand grasped the handle of the brush. "Whoa! Sam, you're really pale! Er...well, paler than normal."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I don't get sick a lot so this stupid cold is really bothering me. I could hardly lift the spoon to eat yesterday. I took like 5 bites and was exhausted. I'll be so glad when the stupid thing is gone."

Danny's eyes softened and he took the brush from Sam. He moved her forward a bit and sat floating behind her, almost as if she was sitting on a shelf even with her head.

"Here." He placed her between his legs, letting her rest against his inner thigh. "I'll brush it for you."

Sam opened her mouth to object but he'd already taken her hair out its half-ponytail and begun to gently run the brush through her silky tresses.

"You don't have to do this." Sam told him.

"I know," He nodded in agreement. "But it's my way of apologizing for not coming to see you sooner."

"It's okay. You probably had more important stuff do." She protested weakly, realizing she enjoyed the feeling of having her hair brushed.

"Making sure you're okay _is _important." He countered.

"Ghosts are important too."

"And after I took care of the ghost I should have flown straight over here."

"It's okay." She murmured, feeling extremely sleepy and amazingly comfortable. "You and Tucker probably had better things to do."

"Sam," Danny scolded gently, still running the brush through her hair. "Don't say things like that."

Sam smiled slightly and nodded, fighting to keep her eyes open. "Sorry. Guess it's just part of being a Goth."

Danny chuckled lightly as he felt Sam's head drupe slightly. "That must be it."

Sam mustered a small smirk. "Imagine what would happen if my parents saw a ghost boy brushing my hair." She mumbled sleepily before closing her eyes and drifting into sleep.

"Yeah," He smiled at the idea of Mrs. Manson, in hysterics, throwing things at him. "Just imagine."

He continued to brush her hair in silence long after the black tresses were tangle free. There was something strangely relaxing about being here, just listening to Sam's even, rhythmic breathing. Finally he was forced to set down the brush as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, no doubt Sam's parents.

Silently he slipped from behind his friend and laid her down on her bed, pulling the sheets up to her chin. She sighed contentedly and snuggled deeper into the covers. Danny smiled gently at the sleeping girl.

"Good-night Sam." He bent over, his lips barely brushing against Sam's forehead, before going invisible and slipping out her window.

He phased through just in time to hear Sam's bedroom door creak open and see Mrs. Manson's head peek into the room. "How's my Sammy-kins?" She smiled at Sam's sleeping form. "Look Thirston! I think that's the most peaceful she's been since she caught that nasty cold."

Her husband's head poked through the door just above his wife's. "You're right hon.! She must be feeling better."

From the other side of Sam's window Danny grinned before speeding off towards his house.

* * *

The blaring of his alarm clock woke Danny up from a bizarre, yet strangely pleasant, dream about swimming in chocolate milk. Groggily he reached out a hand and slammed it down on the device, thus shutting it off. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head, scowling as the light bothered his eyes more the usual.

A few minutes later there was a knock on his door. "Come on Danny!" Jazz called from the hallway. "You need to get up!"

"Alright, alright. I'm up!" He called back and slowly sat up as the sound of footsteps faded down the hallway.

Sighing, he rubbed his eyes and tried to ignore the pounding headache that was threatening to split his head in two. Groaning again he turned his head to look at his reflection in the mirror. He was pale this morning, paler than normal. He groaned once more as his nose began to tickle.

"ACHOO!"

* * *

There you go! A, hopefully, cute oneshot for you to enjoy! I'm sorry if it's kind of short, but I still think it's cute. Hope you guys do too!

Don't forget to R&R!

Come on, send me a smile!


End file.
